A Slytherin in the Moonlight
by lunalustgood
Summary: Lupin is substituting in Daphne's seventh year. They meet at the Whomping willow at Daphne's demand, and one thing leads to another before the full moon. One-shot tease. Lemony.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Story takes places in seventh year with no war/deaths. It's just a little smut. Please review! :D

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling aka Queen of the Universe owns everything Harry Potter related.

* * *

Remus Lupin smiled at the students passing him on the seventh floor. He was back at Hogwarts, substituting for a month as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was once again, required. The last time he had strolled the corridors was four years ago, when he had taught the same subject.

Remus made his way down the staircase and caught the eyes of a blonde seventh year. Remus remembered her; she was Daphne Greengrass, and was only topped by Hermione Granger when it came to grades. Daphne's light, blue-green eyes pierced her old teacher. She nodded at him and he smiled back, realizing she was in his next class.

Daphne walked in front of him, swaying her hips, and Remus found himself staring before looking away hurriedly. He fiddled with his brief case and entered his classroom after her. They were the first ones in the room.

"I didn't think they'd let a werewolf back in here," she murmured thoughtfully. Remus looked down and smiled sadly. He had been expecting this. He knew it was foolish to expect the students to accept him. Although Dumbledore had made so much progress within the last few years with werewolf rights, the condition remained a stigma.

"I'm glad they did."

Remus looked up and locked eyes with Daphne. She was seated in the middle of the room, her elbow on the desk and staring at him fiercely, though her lips were parted. Remus felt the room swarm with heat, staring at the blonde, who crossed her legs to reveal her slim calves under her school robes.

Remus cleared his throat, but still, said nothing. He chanced another glance at Daphne. She was of age but that did not clear his conscience. It was normal to recognize someone as attractive, but Remus found himself feeling familiar twinges of attraction to the pretty Slytherin. He stumbled from his reverie as Daphne's lips parted.

"Meet me tonight," she said. Her tone was soft, but Remus recognized it as a command, not a request. "Where you go once a month," she said. Remus had no time to respond when the door burst open and his seventh year students filed in. The Gryffindors sat in the front desks, excited to have him return as a professor, while the Slytherins slid into seats near Daphne will sullen faces.

Remus watched the students settle in and smiled at some of them, before his eyes trailed to Daphne. Draco Malfoy had seated himself beside her and leaned into her to whisper something in her ear. Remus cleared his throat and saw Daphne smirk.

IIIII

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Remus had his head in his hands at his desk. He had been debating on whether or not to meet Daphne at the Whomping Willow. He knew it would be wrong to betray Dumbledore's trust again, but he could not will himself not to go. He finally decided he would go to the tree to tell Daphne nothing could happen between them, and set off.

It was quite dark out, and it took Remus a while before recognizing Daphne by the willow, though far enough that she would not be hit by its ferocious branches.

"Miss Greengrass," Remus started. Daphne's face split into a grin that showed off her bright teeth. Remus did not know where to begin but his thoughts were interrupted with a rustling in the grass. He did not know if it was someone from the castle or merely a small animal, but took Daphne's hand and quickly led her to the trunk of the Whomping Willow, both of them crouching. Remus took out his wand and prod the knot on the tree trunk. A hole appeared at the bottom of the tree and leading Daphne in first, Remus followed her down the hole, sliding to the ground.

The two got up quickly and walked down the narrow hallway into the only room in the house. Daphne walked right up to the bed and sat down, which made Remus very uncomfortable.

"Can I call you Remus?" she asked curiously, her flaxen ringlets behind her shoulders as she leaned on her palms, "Or do you prefer, _'Professor?_'" she said mischievously.

Remus wiped his hands on his face, covering his eyes. Daphne grinned and walked up to him. She lowered his hands.

"Or maybe you'd prefer…Moony?" she breathed and closed her eyes, leaning in for an open mouthed kiss. Remus regretted having his nickname be revealed with his identity four years ago but said nothing. He watched Daphne lean into him and cupped her face, kissing her softly. Daphne moaned, encouraging him, and he pulled her closer, now running his hands down her black and white striped dress. Remus grabbed hold of her upper arms and she pulled away from him, sucking on his lower lip seductively.

"Daphne, I can't," he said, looking down. Daphne tried to search his scarred face for any hint of interest or disgust but found neither. She could hear his heart thumping however, and grew slightly impatient. She was a Greengrass, and a Slytherin, and she got what she wanted. Daphne tried a different kind of persuasion. She lifted her dress above her head, her rib cage stretching slightly as she arched her back. Remus couldn't help but eye her soft tummy and large breasts. He admired her smooth, delicate calves and juicier thighs, and at last his eyes rest on her light pink, lacy lingerie.

"I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied," Daphne said defiantly, and came closer to her professor. She ran her hands up his chest before unbuttoning his shirt. Remus did not remove her hands, and looked into her eyes as she undressed him until he was standing fully naked in front of her. Daphne looked at his stiff cock and then back into his eyes, biting her lip coyly. She took off her bra to reveal soft, but firm breasts with small, light nipples. Remus closed his eyes and then opened them again, and his breaths surrounded her as he tugged on her nipples, wrinkling them and causing them to harden. He brought her breasts together and lifted them, and took each of her nipples in turn, licking and sucking while Daphne mewled.

Daphne pulled away and made to get on her knees but Remus stopped her. Instead he sat down on the floor and turned Daphne around so that her pert behind was in his face. He smacked it lightly and she bent at the knees. She licked the tip of Remus' cock and saw it was already wet with pre-cum. She engulfed the head of his cock with her mouth and felt his tongue on the back of her cunt at the same time.

Daphne jiggled Remus' balls and she felt him moan into her pussy. Remus licked her little pink cunt quickly, with tiny strokes that teased her. He thrust his tongue in her and Daphne brought her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples, moaning loudly. She sucked Remus down faster and faster, and sucked especially hard at his head while jerking him off with her hand so that Remus erupted in her mouth. She felt his thick, salty fluid go down her throat and swallowed. Daphne felt Remus stand up behind her so she turned around.

Remus lifted Daphne up and carried her to the bed, where he threw her and she landed with a soft thud, grinning and brushing a platinum curl out of her face. Remus grunted and lifted her legs up together in the air, before giving her cunt a slow, long, lick that reached her clit. He spread her legs open and seeing juice wetting her slit, leant down and breathed in her arousal. He placed a finger in her folds and teased her clit before replacing it with his tongue.

His tongue beat on her clit with force, and Daphne came while Remus shook his head in her pussy, letting his whole face drench in her. He gave her cunt a final lick and emerged from in between her legs, his chin glistening with her juice. Remus crawled on top of Daphne and kissed her. She could taste her cunt on his breath and smiled into the kiss. Remus grazed her right breast with his fingers.

Remus slid off Daphne, his hard cock rubbing against her slit teasingly, and pulled her by the legs until the bottom half of her body was off the bed. Remus kneeled on the floor in between Daphne's legs, and slowly insert his throbbing member into her. Daphne let out a small gasp and Remus pushed in and out of her, while stroking her swollen clit. Daphne brought her breasts to her mouth and licked her left nipple, before sucking and tugging on it. Remus watched her and moaned, thrusting into her faster.

"Fuck me, Remus!" Daphne cried.

Remus pulled out of her and picked her up again, and Daphne wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to the wall beside the bed so Daphne's back was to it, and insert himself in her again. Daphne's legs clamped around Remus as he thrust in and out her, her breasts bouncing and glistening with sweat.

"I want your fat cock," she breathed, and Remus crushed his lips on hers, kissing her ravenously. Daphne swirled her tongue around his and thrust it deep into his throat so that he moaned. Below their kiss, Remus' hips bucked as he pushed into Daphne's tight cunt, and he took one hand from behind her back and began to pull her nipple and shaking her entire breast with it. Daphne shivered and Remus came, shooting jets of white into her.

"50 points to Slytherin," he said with a small laugh. Daphne grinned.

The pair put on their clothes and left the Whomping willow. It was almost midnight, and they walked to the castle together on the cobblestone path. Daphne looked up at the stars and smiled, but her face darkened as the moon grew fuller.

"Remus, the moon -"

But Remus had seen what she had, and he tore himself away from her, running into the castle to his office for his potion. Daphne had a glimpse of the fear and understanding in his eyes.

"Remus!" she cried, and ran after him.


End file.
